


Morning Light

by lilnepp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, God the title is cheesy but I couldn't come up with anything better, I really like this, happy birthday krista!!!, kind of a modern au I guess, yknow as short as it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnepp/pseuds/lilnepp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was hers; this moment, this girl, the feelings of serenity and butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>It was all hers, and she sure as hell wasn't going to ruin it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@SailorNepmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40SailorNepmeme).



> Just a little belated birthday one shot for my fellow yuri girl Krista!!   
> 1\. I'm sorry I missed ur bday (REALLY)  
> 2\. You better have had a good day bc you deserve it!!!!  
> 3\. Please accept this as a good present

FOR KRISTA. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY.

The early morning light streamed through the window, encasing both of the two girls in it's already warm hue. The sheets rustled a little as Krista shifted in her position, turning onto her side. Her hair was around her on the pillow, messily, like a golden halo.

She was beautiful.

Ymir stared a little more, propped up on one elbow. How had she been so lucky? What God or Fate decided to be this kind to her, after everything she'd done? Did Karma not intend on paying her back for her past transgressions? 

Krista shifted again, seemingly unable to find a comfortable position. Ymir couldn't blame her; hotel beds weren't always particularly great.

She reached out to finger a lock of her soft hair. She grazed her face lightly as she made contact, and the smaller girl scooted closer to her so that they were almost spooning.

Really, truly; what had she done to deserve this?

As far as Ymir could tell, she was probably the most narcissistic, sarcastic, bad-attitude ridden person she could imagine. She was also mean, according to Connie and Sasha. A real bully.

And, for some god-given reason, she was given an angel. They were almost polar opposites, but the attraction was real and it was there.

"...Mir," 

Ymir zoned back in, listening intently to whatever the blonde was saying in her sleep.

"Yeah, short stuff?"

Krista's eyes opened, and she blinked as she adjusted to the sudden brightness of the room, lifting the covers over her face to shield it.

"What's the time?"

Ymir craned her head to look at the digital clock on the bedside table, which held their clothes due to lack of a dresser or cupboard and lack of any luggage.

"It's only 6:47." 

"AM?"

"Yeah." Ymir responded, not bothering to bite back with a sarcastic response. 

This was hers; this moment, this girl, the feelings of serenity and butterflies in her stomach.

It was all hers, and she sure as hell wasn't going to ruin it now.


End file.
